Tomate unas vacaciones y dejame vivir mi vida
by Adelis Malfoy
Summary: Draco Malfoy cansado de el acozo de una chica le cuenta su desgracia a un amigo. Song Fic de la canción Vacation de Simple Plan.


**Tomate unas vacaciones y me dejame vivir mi vida**

Bueno este es un songfic que nació mientras escuchaba la canción Vacation de Simple Plan en mi auto y decidí escribirlo. Además el protagonista es nada mas y nada menos que mi personaje predilecto Draco Malfoy.Una chica obsesionada con él. ¿Pero quien no? Jejeje bueno espero lo disfruten y espero sus reviews. 

_I know a girl who's obsessed with a guy  
she talks for hours  
and still tomorrow she'll call again  
and when he thinks that this could be the end  
she calls again  
at 6 in the morning she waits at the door  
he tells her to leave, but still tomorrow she'll be there again  
she won't let go !!!!!_

"_Yo conozco una chica quien esta obsesionada con un chico_

_Ella le habla por horas_

_Y espera al otro día y vuelve y lo llama_

_Y cuando él piensa que es el final _

_ella vuelve a llamar_

_A las 6 de la mañana lo espera en la puerta_

_Él le dice que se valla, pero ella espera al día después y esta otra vez ahí._

_Ella no se quiere ir"_

Estaba sentado un rubio chico con cara de cansancio en la sala común de los Slytherins. Se acerca uno de sus mas grandes compinches y al ver la cara de desagrado que traía este le pregunta.

¿Malfoy estas bien?-

Bueno, Zabini, si que alguien se obsesione contigo es estar bien pues lo estoy.- dijo con sarcasmo con su cabeza recostada sobre una de sus manos.

¡AH! ya se por donde vas ver cuentame ¿que hizo ahora?- dijo el pelinegro tomando asiento alado de su amigo para esta comodo para cuando escuchara el relato.

Mira me sigue a todas partes y no para de hablar y hablar de ella misma y lo fantástica que es. Cuando pienso que me puedo zafar de ella pasan alrededor de cinco minuto y vuelvo a encontrármela y sigue habla que te habla sin parar. Ayer cuando me levante mas temprano que de costumbre para intentar zafarme de ella, me la encontré parada esperándome en la puerta de mi habitación. En ese mismo momento le dije que se fuera. Pero ¿a que no adivinas que?- dijo cansinamente el rubio.

¿Qué?- preguntó Zabini pero ya se imaginaba la respuesta.

Hoy lo volvió a hacer. Alas 6:00 am ahí estaba otra vez- contestó el con cara de espanto.

_chorus   
can't you just go somewhere on vacation  
i could book your flight and pack your bags  
if you want  
a one way ticket out of my life  
watching you fly away  
I never liked you_

_Coro_

_Tu no solo te puedes ir a algún lugar de vacaciones_

_Yo puedo planear tu viaje y empacar tus maletas_

_Si quieres_

_Un solo camino un boleto fuera de mi vida_

_Nunca me gustaste_

Zabini analizó un momento la situación buscando las palabras correctas para aconsejar a el rubio.

¿Malfoy,pero le dejaste claro que tu no quieres nada con ella?- se aventuró a preguntar.

Claro que si Blaize, se lo he dicho de todas formas y maneras. Primero se lo dije amablemente, cosa que no suelo hacer por supuesto pero lo traté. Al ver que no funcionó pues acudí a decirlo no tan amable.

¿Y que le dijiste?- preguntó Zabini con una sonrisa a flor de labios imaginándose las cosas tan crueles que puede haberle dicho Draco Malfoy.

Le dije que si no le gustaría irse e vacaciones a Tailandia o a Africa que yo le pagaría todos los gastos que ella sabía que yo podía. Que lo único que quería era que me dejara en paz y que ella no me gusta ni me gustará.

_She doesn't care with he tries to ignore  
he runs away, but still she follow  
she'll try again  
she likes to think she'll get him in the end  
yeah !!!!!!!!!!!_

_Ella no lo quiere creer y trata de ignorarlo_

_Él corre lejos, pero ella lo sigue_

_Ella lo trata de Nuevo_

_A ella le gusta pensar que esta con él hasta el final_

_Si!!!!!!!!!  
_

¿Ella que te dijo cuando le dijiste todo?, me imagino que captó el mensaje ¿o No?- preguntó incrédulo Zabini.

No eso es lo mas irónico amigo, ella pareció no importarle lo que yo le dije. No se si no lo creyó o trata de ignorarlo. Pero me sigue todavía a todos lados como una larva pegada de mí, trato de huirle pero es imposible. – lo dije en un tono tan cansado que le causó pena a Blaise.

Si creo que a ella le gusta pensar que eres algo así como su principe azul.-dijo el pelinegro mientras no aguantaba mas una carcajada.

_chorus-coro_

I never wanted you- Nunca te quise  
I never liked you- Nunca me gustaste  
I never wanted you- Nunca te quise  
woaho !!!!!!!

chorus

i never wanted you  
i never liked you  
i'm not in love with you- No estoy enamorado de ti

El rubio de ojos grises ante la risa de su amigo comenzó a sulfurarse pero en ese preciso momento una chica de tez blanca y pelo negro hizo entrada en la sala común. Sacando de órbita a los dos chicos que entornaron los ojos a la misma vez al ver que la chica se acercaba a ellos.

Draquito, amor de mi corazón te estaba buscando. ¿Por qué no fuiste a la clases?- preguntó zalameramente.

Pansy Parkinson, por que no te quería ver entiendes. No entiendes que no te quiero, que no me gustas y escúchame bien No te amo.- gritó el chico saliendo furioso escaleras arriba hacía su habitación.

La chica lo observó atónita un momento. Y luego miró con una sonrisa estúpida hacía donde se encontraba Blaise Zabini en ese momento.

Ya se que se le pasará el me ama y yo soy la mujer para él.- dijo agitando su negra cabellera y dando la vuelta para subir las escaleras por donde el rubio momentos antes había subido.

Pobre de mi amigo. Esa nunca se la va a quitar de encima. Ni ofreciéndole unas vacaciones a la Luna.- dijo dando una sonrisa al aire y poniéndose cómodo en el sofá para cuando su amigo volviera a bajar escuchar su nuevo relato acerca de las hazañas de Pansy Parkinson y su creciente obsesión.


End file.
